


hogwarts reads: harry potter and the deathly hallows (the battle)

by idkalysia



Series: hogwarts reads: important parts of harry potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkalysia/pseuds/idkalysia
Summary: dolores umbridge finds some harry potter books!Or,let's see how hogwarts would react to the war against voldemort being an actual war with real death :D
Relationships: Basically Canon Relationships, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: hogwarts reads: important parts of harry potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076186
Comments: 21
Kudos: 109





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is that cliche, harry potter character's read the books. but at the beginning of every chapter, there will be a link to the chapter with the full text so it doesn't get taken down for copyright :)). i've always wanted to see one of these with deathly hallows being read, but i understand it's a long ass book, so this was my idea. enjoy!

Dolores Umbridge was not a woman of patience. That Harry Potter was too free, had too much power over his superiors, to Dolores’ liking. Just because he was an orphan, the Potter boy was allowed almost free reign, and it was despicable. As Umbridge graded papers, she sighed. These students were not very well taught. 

  
Some even believed there was really a threat out there! Ha!

It was the time of night that Dolores liked to go out on a walk. Just after curfew, it was exhilarating to find students out of bed, detentions given all around for these dirty rule breakers. That quiet, moonlight night, it seemed Dolores Umbridge’s dreams were all coming true. The Potter boy, found out after curfew! She ran over to him, as he stood crouched, seemingly shocked, over, in Dolores’ opinion, a meaningless pile of books. 

  
“Hem, hem.” She cleared her throat loudly, a fine way she had found for students to listen to her. “Mr. Potter. Rule breaking, once again it seems. You do realize, young man, that it is,” she checked her watch fleetingly, “about two minutes after curfew? Tsk, tsk, a detention with me will suffice for this.” She grinned widely at the boy, who she then realized, was not even paying attention.

Potter continued to crouch over this small pile of books! What nerve! He picked the smallest one up, and looked it over. As his eyes widened, Dolores snatched the book from his hand.

“Potter! Another detention, how dare you disrespect your superiors! For this book, what idiocy even-” Umbridge’s voice died out as she read the title of the book in her hand. 

_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._

The boy reached for the book again, but Umbridge was quicker than him. She leant down and picked the other 6 books up, reading their spines quickly. 

They were all about Potter.

It made sense to her why he wanted them back so bad now. She could catch him in his lies with these. Her heart leapt at the opportunity of putting Potter out of the ministry’s way for good.

“I will be taking these, Potter.”

“No, but Professor-” He looked feverish, studying the other titles of the books quickly.

“Ah, ah, ah. No buts, Potter. I will take these, and I will decide what to do with them. It seems your fame has gone farther than you expected, eh Potter.” Dolores’ teeth shone at her student, quite evilly if she could say so herself. Finally, a way to get rid of this boy, she hated him, and was not afraid to show it. “Go to bed, Mr. Potter. I expect to see you next Wednesday and Thursday in my office for your detentions, run along now.”

It seemed Harry Potter knew he had lost this battle, and he walked, slumped and panicking, back towards his common room. Where on earth could those books have come from? It certainly seemed they were meant for him, but it was just his luck that Umbridge found him with them. Who knows what Umbridge would do with them?

If those books really were about Harry’s Hogwarts years like he suspected, then how could there be seven? This would only be his 5th year at Hogwarts, his 5th year knowing about magic. 

Could they be from the future?

He’d have to ask Hermione.

\---

Miles and miles away, Harry Potter, that is, Harry-but-he’s-actually-19 Potter sighed as he watched the books travel away from his younger self in Umbridge’s arms. ‘Damn it,’ he thought, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose above his glasses. He knew there would be risk sending these in his fifth year, but he didn’t expect himself to be that stupid.

“Hermione,” he called his curly-haired friend over, “There’s been a slight change in circumstances…”

Said girl ran over from where she was sitting with her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, and looked through the video as Harry watched. Her groan was loud. 

“Now what?” she sighed, thinking over their original plan and how differently this would go. “We can’t have them read them all now, it’d be a waste of time. We need you to get the important stuff out of the way, and the Order needs to be present. But Umbridge is a factor we didn’t consider, and we really should have.”

“Dear, don’t you think we could use the failsafe. I mean, you are the brightest witch of your age for a reason, and you enchanted those books.” Ron said through bites of his sandwich.

“Of course!” she said, blushing. “I had completely forgotten about the failsafe. How do you think we can get to them? Knowing Umbridge she’ll do something stupid, like have the entire student body read them or something, and we can’t have that.”

“No, Hermione. I think that’s exactly what she’s going to do. Look!” Harry pointed Hermione towards the screen, which showed Umbridge in her bright pink office, looking hungrily over the books. “You need to lock them all Hermione, now!”

With a snap of her fingers, all the books shut. They would only open on her command.

“We need to choose the chapters of importance, Harry. I think it needs to be the battle. If all the students, the Order, and, well, us, are reading this, then the battle will get to them all.” She looked solemn as she suggested this, but serious.

“I agree!” Neville Longbottom called from where he was sitting. “They need to realize the reality of war, I think,”

“All in favor?” Harry looked over his team. This was a setback, but not one they couldn’t get over. Hands were raised around the room, and the small group of young adults looked back towards the screen. Umbridge seemed to be getting frustrated.

With a snap of her fingers, Hermione opened up the seventh book for her. The group watched as the text flew open, pages flying, to a very specific one. 

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: THE LOST DIADEM


	2. THE LOST DIADEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hogwarts reads chapter 29 of harry potter and the deathly hallows: THE LOST DIADEM. this is the start of the battle of hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this is the link to this chapter with the full text!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wvXvLO2TiB1etForE3XWb8X8qN5nP__Vj4dQoiMqVHI/edit?usp=sharing%20rel=)

Harry Potter was not having a good morning.

  
When he had gone up to bed after Professor Umbridge had caught him with those books, Hermione, surprisingly, had had nothing comforting to offer. She also had no idea where the books could have come from, and was just as worried as Harry had been. Seamus also snored all night, and that did nothing to help with Harry’s rest. 

Even worse, Umbridge had woken every student up bright and early, calling an assembly in the Great Hall. This could not be good for Harry, oh not at all.

All the Professors were seated in their chairs up at the High Table, as they were every morning. Professor Snape was scowling, but Dumbledore seemed calm.

“I know you are all wondering why we have congregated in our Great Hall this morning. I assure you the matter is very important. It is about our own Harry Potter.” The vile woman smirked at Harry as he gulped; of course this was about those bloody books.

“I have found a set of seven books, all about Mr. Potter’s life, it seems. I had begun to read them, when they all closed shut, except for this one.” With her stubby arm, she picked up the last book, with the orange cover. It seemed to have a drawing of Harry on the front, which was quite good in his opinion. 

  
Michael Corner raised his hand, and Umbridge waved to him in response, allowing him to ask his question. “Why do we all need to be here to read about Potter’s life, I mean, no offence, but that’s not really any of our business.” The Gryffindors nodded in agreement.

Before Umbridge could answer, a note fell from the ceiling, right onto Harry’s lap. Everyone watched it fall, and the hall went silent. It read:

**Harry,**

**Hope this note finds you well. We are sending something of a Howler your way, well, it’s not really a Howler per se, but you will hear our voices. All you’ve got to do is open it, you’ll see when it comes.**

**Hermione Granger**

Harry’s eyes widened toward his friend. Why would she be sending him a note, and a Howler, right now? The Great Hall waited patiently for Harry to tell them what the note said, but he just passed it over to Hermione, who shook her head slightly after reading it. 

  
‘Wasn’t me,’ she mouthed towards him. Shrugging, she passed the note back. 

Right on time, however, that Howler in the letter seemed to fall from the sky. Opening it, the Great Hall gasped as they heard what they knew to be, well, the voice of Harry Potter himself.

**_Hello there all!_** Harry Potter’s voice echoed throughout the Great Hall. **_I’m sure you recognize my voice, well, I’m not exactly sure of it all, but Hermione said it’d work so hello. As I’m sure you know, dear Professor Umbridge has found some books on my life. No, it’s not the life of the Harry in front of you. Well, it technically is, but some of the stuff hasn’t happened for him yet, and with these books, it won’t at all. Since these books weren’t meant for you all, and just for some people, we’ve narrowed down to about 9 chapters of the last book, the ones we feel are the most important._**

**Yeah, they’re important all right! Make sure you pay attention tiny idiots!** The undeniable, yet somehow deeper, voice of Ronald Weasley piped in. His head shot up as he heard it, shock evident in his features. All the Weasleys looked at him incredulously. 

_RON! Be quiet, it was only supposed to be Harry, oh, whatever. Hello people of 1995, it’s Hermione Granger if you don’t already know. We’re sending some backup through portkeys right now, I’m going to list them here._ Hermione’s voice was loud and clear, not as shaky as Harry’s. 

**Blimey, Hermione, no need to scare them.**

**_Shut up Ron!_ **

_These people should be entering the Great Hall now:_

_Remus Lupin_

“Oh, Professor Lupin!”

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody_

Some of the Great Hall looked fearful. 

_Emmeline Vance_

_Amelia Bones_

_Oliver Wood_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

“Not that oaf-” “Shut up Malfoy!”

_Cornelius Fudge_

Dolore Umbridge smiled. At least the Minister would be here to hear _this_. 

_Percy Weasley_

“What-” “Not Percy!” 

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

“Oh, so it’s all the Weasleys!” Fred and George groaned at their entire family’s presence. 

_Sirius Black_

  
“Blimey!-” “Sirius Black?” “Are they trying to get us killed?”

_Narcissa Malfoy_

“Mum?”

_That will be all for now. Yes, Sirius Black needs to be present. No, he’s not there to kill you._ Letter Hermione seemed exasperated at having to explain this, as if having a mass murderer present was the norm and they shouldn’t be questioning it. 

The students watched as the names that had been called entered the room, other than Sirius Black. A large, fluffy, black dog bounded over to Harry, and he hugged it tightly. 

Once they all had arrived, the strangest thing happened. It seemed like the room had sealed itself off.

The voice of Harry Potter continued, sounding tired but determined: **_Now that that’s settled, we’ll let you read. You’ll notice the Great Hall has sealed itself off. That’d be Luna’s doing._ **

A dreamy voice cut in: Oh, so we are using the bubble! What fun, I knew it could be used for good! Luna Lovegood herself seemed unperturbed at hearing herself without speaking at all, to nobody’s surprise.

**_Your wands are also in our possession, not that you could do magic in the bubble anyhow. We want you to read this without fear of harm, so magic will not be allowed. Another thing, all of you, especially you Slytherins, will not be allowed to speak of any of this in these books. You’ve been sworn to secrecy, at least you will be once you start-_ **

**_That’s Hermione’s genius!_ ** Neville Longbottom piped in, said boy smiling to himself, but with wide eyes as his voice seemed rougher. **_You can’t speak of any of this, literally. Hermione made it impossible with the books, bloody brilliant!_ **

_Yes, yes well, this letter is getting mighty long. Just know, this will be difficult. We’ve got to go now, you all start this. Ron, stop eating, would you! This is important, I can’t believe-_

The letter that was floating above Harry’s table dissolved into ash, and the Great Hall fell quiet once again. Whatever these books were, they were like nothing any of them had seen before.

“Hem, hem.” Dolores Umbridge cleared her throat, calling them all to attention. “Well after that lovely display, I suppose these books will have to be read after all.”

“Yes,” continued Professor Dumbledore, “It seems, we have no choice.”

Amelia Bones looked serene, but smiled over to her niece.

The dog with Harry Potter woofed loudly, licking the boy’s face. 

“Well! Opening this, it seems the first word is in fact, _Neville_ , so Mr. Longbottom, you shall be our first reader.” Umbridge smirked at the boy as his head shot up in surprise.

“But, but, Professor, I-”

“No, Longbottom, come up here. Time to read.”

Sitting in the high chair, Neville began. “ **Chapter 29: The Lost Diadem”**

**The trio is surprised to spot Neville Longbottom. He seems worse for wear, hurt, and like he's been living roughly. He hugs Ron and Hermione.**

“Living rough? Neville? But why?” called Dean worriedly.

“I wonder why Neville is surprised to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry, said Luna softly.

Harry quietly agreed. He wondered what this could all be about. 

**Neville is happy. He tells the Trio he knew they'd come and that he'd told Seamus.**

“But, where have they come from?” Colin Creevy called out. He couldn’t exactly imagine Hogwarts without them three.

“Blimey, me? I wonder what’s happened.” Seamus said to Ginny, who was sitting close by him.

**“Neville, what’s happened to you?”**

“That’s what we-

“all want to know!” The Weasley Twins called out. The tone of this story did not seem happy, not at all, and they thought perhaps they could lighten it up.

Their mother shushed them, seeming very interested in why Neville was surprised to see her son.

Madam Pomfrey looked worriedly over at Neville, as if these injuries described would appear on him at any moment.

**Neville dismisses his injuries, says Seamus is worse, and tells Aberforth Dumbledore that more people are on the way.**

“Worse! But-” Dean seemed perturbed. Why were both of his friends hurt?

“It seems we will have many more ‘why’s as this story continues, Mr. Thomas.” Dumbledore looked over to the Gryffindor table with that twinkle in his eye. “We cannot keep calling them all out, it would be too many to count”

**Aberforth is not happy. There is a curfew and a Caterwauling charm.**

The twinkle in Dumbledore’s eye seemed to dim. Aberforth, dealing with his students? He wondered what was going on, just as everyone else did.

Throughout the Great Hall, you could hear shouts of 

“But why was there a Caterwauling charm-” “A curfew?” “Who’s coming?”

**Neville tells Aberforth that the people will be Apparating into the bar and for him to send them through the passsage.**

Ron whispered to Harry, “Blimey, Neville sounds confident in this. I wonder what’s happened, really.”

Harry nodded, but really just wanted Neville to continue so he could hear. 

**Neville helps Hermione through the passage, Ron following. Harry thanks Aberforth for saving the Trio twice.**

“Twice? Hm.” Hermione seemed to be taking notes. “At least you’re polite, Harry.”

“Hey!”

**Aberforth tells Harry to take care of his people as they go through Ariana's portrait. Harry describes the tunnel as he enters.**

Now Dumbledore seemed really curious. Harry knew of Ariana as well? There’s no way he would’ve told him, so he presumed he must be dead.

**Ron asks how the passage came to be, as there's only seven secret passages on the Marauder's Map.**

“Little brother, you know of the Marauder’s Map?”

“What are we saying, of course Harry told you.” Fred and George smiled at their brother, and he rolled his eyes. Padfoot barked happily, but Remus looked curious as to what other passage this was, and how on Earth Neville had found it. 

**The seven secret passages were sealed off before the school year. Neville asks if it's true that the Trio broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon. Terry Boot was beaten up by a Carrow for talking about this rumor.**

“What!-” “Gringotts, but that’s impossible,” Bill was muttering about precautions at the bank.

“A dragon!” They heard Charlie Weasley yell angrily.

Fred and George’s eyes widened at their little brother, and Umbridge looked like she had won the lottery. 

“We see, how dangerous Potter really is now, don’t we now-”

But everyone ignored her as they discussed why exactly their Golden Trio would be breaking into Gringotts. 

“Who’s ‘a Carrow?”

Terry Boot's face seemed to have turned gray at the thought of being beat up by whoever this was.

**Harry tells Neville that it's true, and he wonders where the dragon has got to. Ron says Hermione wanted to keep the dragon**

“Hermione Granger!” Ron looked surprisingly at his best friend. 

“Shut up Ronald.” She smiled to herself. “It looks like we really did escape on a dragon, huh? And breaking into Gringotts? How interesting.” She wrote all of this down in her notes. 

**Neville says he knows the Trio have been up to something. Harry wants to know about Hogwarts.**

“I do wonder why they haven’t been at Hogwarts,” Susan Bones whispered to her friend, Hannah Abbott. 

**Neville is solemn, there are two Death Eater teachers, the Carrows.**

“Blimey, so that’s why Neville and Seamus are all beat up?” Dean seemed grim.

“Death Eaters, teaching at Hogwarts?” Kingsley Shacklebolt whispered to Remus. 

Harry, having overheard, shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” His gaze moved fleetingly over to Mad-Eye Moody, before turning back to Neville. 

**“Like Umbridge?”**

Umbridge hmphed from the High Table. Honestly, being compared to Death Eaters.

**The teachers are supposed to tell the Carrows of wrongdoing. Amycus Carrow, the DADA teacher, has the students use the Cruciatus curse on those who misbehave.**

“What!” McGonagall shot up from her chair at this. “Albus, how could you be allowing this?” 

Dumbledore shook his head at her, motioning for her to sit. 

“Hah! Just another example of Dumbledore’s incompetence.” Umbridge seemed gleeful, but the Hall was wary. No way Dumbledore would ever allow this. 

**The Trio is shocked. Neville refused to do the curse. Crabbe and Goyle enjoy the subject.**

Some of the older people in the Hall looked sad, thinking of Neville’s parents. Of course he refused. Neville himself felt sick at the mention of the curse. He wasn’t surprised he wouldn’t do it. 

At the same time, glares were shot over to the Slytherin table, but Crabbe and Goyle didn’t faze. Mind, they didn’t really seem to be paying attention. Malfoy, surprisingly, looked contemplative and perhaps even frightful.

**Amycus Carrow teaches Muggle Studies. Neville is cheeky.**

“Nice one, Neville!” A girl from the Ravenclaw table called. Murmurs of agreement were about, but Neville shook his head. He hadn’t done this yet. 

**Neville is inspired by Harry to stand up to the Carrows, giving people hope.**

“That’s true, Harry!” 

  
“Yeah!”

“Good on Neville, taking up Harry’s mantle while he’s away.” Remus smiled at this former student. He always knew he could be a great leader.

**Neville says that the Carrows won't spill much of his blood, because it is pure. Harry is surprised at his tact.**

Most of the Great Hall nodded and agreed. Had the war really gotten that bad?

**Luna Lovegood was taken hostage because of her father.**

“WHAT? Luna, is she-” Ginny seemed fearful for her friend, but Luna did not seem worried. 

“I suspect we’ll find out soon,” she smiled.

**“Neville, she’s all right, we’ve seen her —”**

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Ginny breathed.

**Hogwarts has been using the D.A. galleons to communicate.**

The group winced as their secret organization was mentioned. 

Umbridge looked up. “Dumbledore’s Army? What-”

The Minister put his hand up to silence the woman. She looked over at him in shock. “We shall see, Dolores. Let the young man continue reading.”

Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating this. _Dumbledore’s Army._ It was an honor to be the inspiration of course, but he shook his head. This wasn’t the best time to name their group his ‘army’.

**The D.A. does graffiti to make Snape and the Carrows angry.**

“Snape?” The murmurs around the Great Hall started again.

Severus Snape’s head shot up as his name was read. He hadn’t expected to be a large part of this story, so upon hearing it, he was more interested. Why would Longbottom have wanted to do things to disturb him?

**Luna was captured at Christmas. Ginny left at Easter. Micheal Corner was tortured for freeing a first year.**

“Oh no!” “Corner?” “Torture?”

Padfoot barked sadly. This wasn’t Hogwarts at all, he thought. 

Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter tightly, murmuring that she’d keep her safe. Ginny shook her head, but was solemn, wondering what could’ve made it so she’d have to leave. 

Even the twins weren’t sure what to say to all this.

**The rebellion goes underground. The Death Eaters focus on hurting rebels' family members. They go after Neville's Gran.**

Neville stopped for a moment to take a breath. He tried not to let his worry show, but his fingers trembled as he turned the page. He hoped his Gran was okay. 

**The Trio seems fearful for Neville. To their surprise, he is grinning.**

“Is he crazy!” Lee Jordan called, shaking his head in astonishment.

**Neville's gran overpowers a Death Eater sent after her. He is still in St. Mungo's. She calls Neville his parents' son.**

“Your gran’s awesome, Neville!”

Remus smiled in relief as Mrs. Longbottom seemed to be okay, and is a bit at the mention of Neville's parents. He really is just like them, he thinks. 

"She's right, you know, Neville. Frank and Alice would be very proud of you." Professor McGonagall smiles at her student, and he grins back. 

**“Cool,” said Ron.**

**Neville realizes he is in danger, so he has to disappear, so he is not killed or sent to Azkaban.**

“But, he’s at Hogwarts, what does he mean, ‘disappear’?” Alicia Spinnet wondered aloud.

**“But,” said Ron, looking thoroughly confused, “aren’t — aren’t we heading straight back into Hogwarts?”**

**“ ’Course,” said Neville. “You’ll see. We’re here.”**

**Neville calls out to people that he told them**

**People are very excited that Harry, Ron, and Hermione, are there.**

“Blimey, they’re all excited, aren’t they.” Dean laughed.

**Harry is surprised at the attention. He compares it to a Quidditch final.**

Tonks shook her head at the younger boy. Only he would compare this moment to _Quidditch_. 

“Wow, Harry you seem to-

be really popular now, don’t you!” Fred and George smirked.

  
  


**“Okay, okay, calm down!” Neville called, and as the crowd backed away, Harry was able to take in their surroundings.**

**Harry describes the room around him. It has Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw banners.**

The Slytherins were the quietest of all the Great Hall. Of course they weren’t included. They didn’t care, really. 

**Neville is the one who found the room when the Carrows were chasing him.**

“So, what’s the D.A?” Astoria Greengrass called from the Ravenclaw table. Others nodded at her question, curious as well, but looking at each other, every member stayed silent. 

“We can’t say,” Hermione started. “It's a violation of the agreement, and the punishment is severe.”

Non-members of the D.A. looked shocked at Hermione Granger, of all people, saying this so bluntly, but let it slide, motioning for Neville to continue. 

**“And the Carrows can’t get in?” asked Harry, looking around for the door.**

**Harry doesn't recognize Seamus. Seamus says that Neville found out you have to be very specific when describing what you want from the Room of Requirement.**

Whoops were heard around the Great Hall, surprising Neville immensely. He never thought he was anything special, so hearing it like this was a strange experience. Padfoot joined in the whooping, barking happily. 

**Aberforth has been giving them food. The passage opened when Neville asked for food to the Hog's Head.**

“That’s a great loophole!” said Professor Flitwick. “Though I wonder what this, Room of Requirement, is though,” 

The Trio looked at each other, but stayed silent. 

**Ron says food is not possible with Gamp's Law.**

“You do pay attention, Ron!” Hermione called out. He blushed and looked down. 

“Yes, well, that’s important to know, isn’t it?” 

**Many members of the D.A. are there. There was no bathroom until girls started hiding out.**

The people mentioned looked up at their names. It was interesting to hear Harry’s mention of them. There was a bit of laughter and shaking of heads at how like _boys_ it was to not think of a bathroom.

**Ernie asks if they really broke into Gringotts.**

**When it's confirmed, there is applause, and Ron bows.**

“Ah, he’s learned from the best, eh Gred?” 

“Right you are, Forge, taking credit where it’s due.” 

Charlie hmphed from where he was sitting. He was still upset at there being a dragon guarding Gringotts’ vaults. 

**“What were you after?” asked Seamus eagerly.**

**Harry feels Voldemort's anger. It's like he is being transported out of the Room.**

The Great Hall fell quiet at this description. People winced at his name, and Harry turned grey. Could he really feel Voldemort’s emotions?

“He is not back!” Umbridge called out from her seat. She was fuming, her plan was not working at all.

“Now, now, Dolores, I think there is more than enough evidence against that fact now.” Fudge sighed solemnly. He had tried to believe the contrary for so long, but this was too much now.

Percy Weasley’s eyes found his family, surrounding each other and looking, well, like a family. He wanted to be over there. He wanted to apologize.

**Harry pulls himself out of Voldemort's mind. Ron holds him up.**

Luna’s dreamy voice looked over at Ron, “You’re a great friend, Ronald Weasley,” she said happily. 

Bill looked pensive at his little brother’s best friend. 

**Neville asks if Harry is okay.**

**The Trio needs to be quick if they don't want to miss their chance at the Horcrux. Voldemort may be coming to Hogwarts.**

“What are Horcruxes?” a small Hufflepuff first year said.

Dumbledore looked pained. He hadn’t expected to be correct with his prediction. 

“How about we talk about it at the end of the chapter.” He said softly.

**They need to leave.**

**Seamus asks if there is a plan. Harry feels Voldemort's anger; there is no plan.**

“Harry’s plans never work anyway,” Ron said.

“Oi!”

**Harry tells the D.A. that the Trio have to leave after they have what they need. They are upset at this.**

**The trio can't tell about the Horcruxes. The D.A. wants to know.**

“Hmm, that’s strange.” Katie Bell called out. “Is it about the Horcruxes that he can’t say?”

**“Why can’t you tell us? It’s something to do with fighting You-Know-Who, right?”**

**“Well, yeah —”**

**“Then we’ll help you.”**

“Yeah!” “We want him gone!” 

The members of Dumbledore’s Army were calling out to the book. They seemed upset that Harry didn’t trust them, even then. 

**Dumbledore's Army wants to help Harry. He tells them they have to do this alone.**

**“Why?” asked Neville.**

**Dumbledore left the Trio a job. Harry can't tell except for Ron and Hermione.**

“ _Left you?_ ” Professor Sprout wondered aloud.

The Great Hall was full of chatter at this. 

“SILENCE!” Dumbledore rarely was loud, and this was one of those times. “I believe, that I am dead in this story. It seems I have left something for Harry to do. Let us _listen_.”

The chatter continued, but quieter at his words. Eventually, as it died down, Neville continued, with a pained expression on his face. 

**Dumbledore's Army has been dealing with a lot. Neville says they stuck together while the Trio was gone, and Ron says it hasn't been easy.**

Madam Pomphrey looked even more upset at this. Where were her students?

**Neville says they've all proven their loyalty to Dumbledore and Harry. They should be able to help.**

“Yes we have!” Terry Boot called out to Harry, clearly upset. 

“I haven’t said you haven’t, Terry.” Harry replied. 

**“Look,” Harry began, without knowing what he was going to say, but it did not matter: The tunnel door had just opened behind him.**

**Luna and Dean arrive.**

“Wait, why wasn’t I there already?”

Ron shrugged.

**Luna says hello. They think Harry is there to take back Hogwarts from Snape and the Carrows.**

“Wait, Snape _and_ the Carrows?” Remus yelled.

Any student that had had Professor Lupin looked at him with surprise. He had jumped up towards the staff table. 

“Does this mean, you were torturing as well?” He pointed in Snape’s face, looking rather silly without a wand. 

In his mellow, calm voice, Snape replied, “I don’t know, Lupin, seeing as, this has not happened yet.” Remus still looked furiously at the other man, but suddenly, Padfoot transformed.

Into Sirius Black.

Some gasps were heard around the hall, but Sirius paid no matter, running up and pulling Professor Lupin back towards the table, not before glaring at Snape himself. He murmured into Remus’ ear, who looked unperturbed at a supposed mass murderer talking to him. 

Sitting back down on either side of Harry, the two men suddenly looked around the Hall. Some people shifted uncomfortably, and others looked fearful. To their surprise, Harry hugged Sirius tightly when he sat. 

Dumbledore stood up, and smiled. “Let us continue,” he said firmly. 

**Dumbledore's army is upset at being left out. Harry isn't there for them. They want to help him.**

They all nodded in agreement. It wasn’t only Harry that wanted Voldemort gone.

Mad-Eye Moody spoke, “Why aren’t they calling adults?”

The professors all seemed to share his sentiment. 

**Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Ginny arrive. Harry's heart hurts at the sight of Ginny, he thinks she is beautiful. He is, however, not happy to see here there.**

Blushing furiously at the words coming out of Neville’s mouth, Harry’s jaw fell open. _Ginny? Beautiful?_

Fred and George had seemingly stopped paying attention once their own names were mentioned, high fiving each other and Lee, but did a double take when they heard this. 

Charlie’s face morphed into one of surprise and protectiveness, and he said to Harry, “You lookin’ at my baby sister, Potter?”

Ginny was no better than Harry, but her surprise was more of the happy kind, until she realized she had a boyfriend, one who was staring at her right now. Micheal seemed confused and upset.

The Weasley boys were all staring furiously at Harry, but Mrs. Weasley smacked them all in the head. “Leave the boy alone, boys. He hasn’t done anything _yet_.” She smiled at Harry, who managed a weak one in return.

**Fred makes a joke. Cho Chang, Harry's old girlfriend, arrives.**

Some laughter echoed, especially from the Slytherin table. Perhaps hearing all of Potter’s deep, dark, thoughts wasn’t so bad.

He didn’t think it possible, but Harry blushed even redder at ‘old girlfriend’ Cho Chang, who looked contemplative.

**There is no plan. That's Fred's favorite type of plan.**

“Fred Weasley!” Mrs. Weasley looked disapprovingly at her son, who smiled back at her.

“I haven’t said anything _yet_ , Mum.” 

**Harry is upset that Neville is calling people. Dean doesn't have a wand.**

“Blimey, I’m really underprepared, huh?”

Seamus smacked his best friend, and looked unsurprised. Idiot.

**Ron says it's okay for them to help, just not to tell about the Horcrux.**

“Hah! We already know!” Ernie MacMillan said. Harry shook his head, it didn’t really matter now, did it?

**Hermione agrees with Ron. Harry does not have to be alone.**

“Yeah, Harry! We’ll be with you through anything, we will.” Ron said firmly. Hermione was nodding furiously next to him, and Harry smiled at them, even through the dark tones of this story. 

“And we’ll always be here too,” The twins continued. “I don’t quite understand this, really, but if you need us, it looks like we’ll be there.

**Harry wonders if Dumbledore lied to him, and if he is turning into Dumbledore. He thinks about what Aberforth said about his brother. He is reminded of Dumbledore trusting Snape, and Snape killing Dumbledore.**

There was a pause, before, yells erupted around the Great Hall.

“ _Snape_ killed Dumbledore?”

“I’ll kill him, I will,” called Sirius from where he sat. Harry held him down.

McGonagall looked furiously at her younger colleague. Could this really be true?

Snape had never felt like this before. Guilt, for something he hadn’t even done yet. Would he really _kill_ Dumbledore? 

The furious yells at the potion's master continued throughout the Hall. Hermione, painfully, wrote this down in her notes. They’d have to ask their future selves, if that was even a possibility.

**Harry says, Okay, Fred and George stop joking around but are excited, as are the rest of Dumbledore's army.**

“Just like Fred and George, to be joking about while we’re about to kill You-Know-Who.” Lee Jordan shook his head fondly at his best mates.

Hermione frowned. It really wasn’t the time, though, was it?

**Harry asks if there's anything of Ravenclaw's of great importance. He directs this to the Ravenclaws.**

“The Diadem!” Cho yelled. Ravenclaws nodded around her. Quieter, she continued, “It’s the chapter title…”

**He looked hopefully toward the little group of Ravenclaws, to Padma, Michael, Terry, and Cho, but it was Luna who answered, perched on the arm of Ginny’s chair.**

**“Well, there’s her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy’s trying to duplicate it.”**

“Yes, he is, even now. That’s nice.” Luna smiled

**The lost diadem is lost, Micheal Corner reminds.**

“Harry can find it! He found the Chamber of Secrets, after all.” Fred said, Harry shaking his head furiously at him. 

**No one has seem the diadem in centuries. None of the Ravenclaws have ever seen it.**

**“Sorry, but what is a diadem?” asked Ron.**

“It’s a kind of-” Michael started, but Neville cut him off, continuing to read.

**Luna says the Diadem may have magical properties. A diadem is a kind of crown.**

“The crown must be the Horcrux, then.” Sirius whispered to himself. Remus heard him, and nodded towards him. 

**Cho wants to show Harry what the Diadem looks like in her statue. They are running out of time; Voldemort is coming.**

“How could Voldemort get to Hogwarts, isn’t it supposed to be really protected?” Tracey Davis asked her friend, Daphne, softly.

Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy answered her: “Remember, Davis, Dumbledore is dead.” He nodded at her before turning back to Neville. She looked at him, shocked for a moment that he had spoken to her, and shook her head silently.

**Harry relents, he asks Cho to show him the Diadem. He tells Ron and Hermione that Voldemort is on the move.**

“There’s more than one!” Amelia Bones said, shocked. Horcruxes were horrible, dark magic. She didn’t like where this was going, but nothing was surprise with Voldemort anymore, she supposed. 

Dumbledore looked pensive. He wasn’t shocked Tom had made more than one, but the number of Horcruxes was a real problem. 

**Ginny says Luna will take Harry, not Cho.** ****

“Oooh, ickle Harry is popular, isn’t he-” George smiled before frowning at the realization that one of the girls was his sister.

**The exit to the Room may take them anywhere. Neville shows Harry where it is, and tells him to be wary of the Carrows.**

“Ooh, Neville, you’ve jinxed him.” Seamus winced. Hermione silently agreed, with Harry’s luck, he’d be found quickly. 

**Harry and Luna leave, and Harry tells her to get under the Invisibility Cloak as they exit.**

“Invisibility cloak?” Malfoy asked, “Is that how you sneak around the school, Potter?” His question lacked all its usual malice, but the trademark sneer was still there. 

Questioningly, he nodded toward him. 

**The Room seals itself. Harry pulls the Marauder's Map out to find where he and Luna are.**

**“We’re up on the fifth floor,” he whispered, watching Filch moving away from them, a corridor ahead. “Come on, this way.”**

**They crept off.**

**Harry and Luna travel through the Castle. Harry is worried that Peeves will find them. Filch is not close to them. They move towards Ravenclaw Tower.**

“Peeves wouldn’t tell on you, though, Harry. Not for something this important, he likes mischief, not torture.” Fred told him solemnly. He wished he had introduced Harry and Ron to more about the castle, and about Peeves, but no matter.

Bill nodded as well, having done his fair share of mischief in his Hogwarts years. He couldn’t imagine being afraid of _Peeves_ , of all people, but then again, his Hogwarts years weren’t spent in war.

**Luna shows Harry Ravenclaw's entrance. There is a bronze eagle knocker in front.**

“You guys don’t have a painting?” Susan Bones asked a 6th year Ravenclaw. The girl shook her head, and turned away. 

**Luna knocks on the knocker and it asks, “Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?”**

“Huh?” Ron seemed to be thinking it over.

“I’d say that one cannot exist without the other, so they’d have to come to be at the same time,” Hermione wondered aloud. Some Ravenclaws nodded their acceptance of her assessment, while others didn’t seem to agree. 

**Luna asks Harry what he thinks, but he is just confused as to why there isn't a password.**

“Oh, Harry. You notice way too much, other than the obvious, don’t you,” Remus shook his head fondly. 

Harry seemed flustered, but Sirius just laughed at him.

**Luna tells Harry that you answer to question to get in, or wait for someone else, because Ravenclaws like to learn.**

“Seems like a waste of time, doesn’t it?” A Hufflepuff called out.

“Yeah, well, you Hufflepuffs just let anyone in who asks nicely, you can’t talk,” replied George. 

Giggles could be heard around the Hall.

**Luna answers that a circle has no beginning.**

“Oh, good answer, Luna,” Hermione said. “I didn’t think of it like that,”

“I’m sure me from the future thanks you, Hermione Granger.”

**The eagle lets them in. Harry describes the Ravenclaw Common Room.**

Some Ravenclaws cheered, but it didn’t really seem like the time.

**Harry looks at Rowena Ravenclaw's statue. It is wearing a tiara he compares to Fleur Delacour's at her wedding.**

"I wonder when Harry went to Fleur Delacour's wedding?" George whispered to Fred.

They both whipped their heads around, smirking at a blushing Bill.

**“** **_‘Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure.’_ ** **”**

“Interesting quote.” Percy Weasley said, quailing under the sudden gaze of his family.

**“Which makes you pretty skint, witless,”**

“Oh, no.” moaned Ron, who knew what it was like for Harry’s luck to run out.

Harry looked white as Neville shook his head sadly, perhaps because he had read ahead. 

**Harry turns around. Alecto Carrow calls Voldemort using her mark.**

“She’s calling the Death Eaters!” cried Charlie, worriedly.

“Oh, Arthur, this is not good.” Mrs. Weasley clung to her husband sadly, who seemed solemn. He hadn’t said much throughout the reading.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, while worried, was also quite interested in this story. After all, the entire point was for them to change the circumstances, wasn’t it.

Mad-Eye was still upset adults weren’t being called to deal with this, as was McGonagall. Where was she, anyway, in this story?, she wondered.

A note fell from the sky. It was one of those Howler-type things they had used before. The Hall went quiet as Harry Potter’s voice was heard again. 

**_Well, hasn’t this been fun!_ ** Harry seemed too happy, given the circumstances of this reading, to everyone’s liking, **_Thank you for reading by the way Neville, Neville really enjoyed it._ **

**_Oi!_ **

**_Shush, Neville. I would like for this next chapter to be read by Professor McGonagall, if possible. That’s all we really wanted to say, goodbye._ **

Again, the letter dissolved into ash. Harry’s chicken was full of it by now, and he wondered how he could have it called away, he hated the smell.

  
Walking back down towards his seat, Neville passed the book to the Professor. Everyone wondered why Harry Potter wanted her to read this one, but no matter, she continued, reading: “ **Chapter 30: THE SACKING OF SEVERUS SNAPE**


	3. THE SACKING OF SEVERUS SNAPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we read chapter 30, and the Hall learns loads of new information pertaining snape, the horcruxes, and much more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> draco malfoy: underlined  
> harry potter: bolded, italicized  
> hermione granger: italicized  
> ron wealsey: bold  
> dean thomas: lowercase, italicized
> 
> [this is the link to this chapter with the full text!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rNR8KZYiKWzaZOdYDQCeOltObkN_UY8IZLwd3MMq5ho/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> happy new year, y'all! 2021 will be great, I just know it.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat before starting their reading again. No one seemed quite in the mood anymore for them to continue, but they would be trapped inside Luna’s bubble, it seemed, until they finished the story. 

**Harry's scar burns when she touches the mark. Voldemort knows Harry is at Hogwarts and is happy.**

“Oh, I hope Voldemort doesn’t _really_ come,” worries a Ravenclaw 3rd year. 

Harry absentmindedly nods in their direction. 

Murmurs of agreement echo throughout the Great Hall.

**Harry brings his wand out to protect himself, Alecto is already falling.**

“Woah! What could’ve shook the great Harry Potter, oh slayer and rider of Dragons!” Fred grinned.

Charlie scowled at his brother. 

**Luna stunned Alecto Carrow. She says it was very noisy.**

“Nice one, Luna!” Dean Thomas laughed at his new friend. 

Luna smiled happily at the praise.

**Ravenclaws wake up because of the noise. Harry tells Luna to get under the Cloak.**

“Oh, no, not the Ravenclaws, we’re a nosy lot, we are.”

Soft laughs were heard from the Ravenclaw table at their Housemate.

**The Ravenclaws come down. Luna goes under the Cloak. The students shuffle around Alecto, they seem to be scared of her.**

**A first year taps Alecto's side. He is delighted to think she might be dead.**

“Delight! They must _really_ hate her!”

“Wouldn’t you, with what she’s been doing,” replied Ron.

**Voldemort is looking to see if the locket is still in the cave. Luna says the Ravenclaws are pleased at Alecto's demise.** ****

Hermione’s face lights up, clearly interested. Very clearly in her notes she scribes, _Locket,_ under the words _Hufflepuff? Gringotts, and Diadem._

**There is a tap on the Common Room door, the Ravenclaws freeze.**

**“Where do Vanished objects go?”**

“Ooh, ooh, can I try this one!” yells out George Weasley.

The teachers at the High Table shake their heads, but George continues.

“They go into the plane of nothingness, they do!” He grins at his teachers, “You see, I pay attention.”

**Amycus is looking for Alecto. He does not know the answer to the riddle.**

“Oh, I hate these two.” “Join the club, Terry.”

Ginny is shaking her head. Of course this idiot doesn’t know.

**The Ravenclaws are scared. Harry compares a loud bang outside to a gun.**

“What’s a gun?” Draco Malfoy cocked his head questioningly. He seemed to be quite interested in the story, and Harry was glad he hadn’t heard his voice in a while.

“A gun is an object which muggles use to kill each other. It is something like their version of the Killing Curse, though it is not always 100% effective.” Hermione replies easily. This seems to quell any other questions the pureblood students had.

**Amycus is worried he'll go the same way as the Malfoys is they don't really have Harry.**

**The Ravenclaws are scared. Harry is contemplating going and stunning Amycus when he hears a familiar voice.**

“I bet it’s McGonagall!”

“Yeah, duh!”

“Do it, Harry!” yelled Charlie.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, and stared sternly at those speaking, before continuing.

**McGonagall asks why Amycus is trying to get in. Professor Flitwick already let Alecto in earlier.**

“Ha! The stupid bat couldn’t open the Ravenclaw common room either!” Seamus laughed.

“They’re probably too dense to care about _learning_ , aren’t they?” Neville added quietly, earning a wide grin from those sitting around him and a slap on his back from Hagrid, almost knocking him over.

**Amycus insults McGonagall, says Alecto isn't answering him.**

“Oi! Call Minnie that again, see what happens!” Sirius yelled. 

“SIRIUS!” Lupin said sternly. Harry’s eyes flickered up towards the High Table, where, to his surprise, McGonagall's lips were quirked up into a semblance of a smile. 

The whispers over Sirius started up again, and Harry sighed deeply. This was going to continue unless Sirius’ presence was addressed, but Dumbledore didn’t seem to have noticed.

Ron, seeing Harry’s distress, stood up abruptly. “Oi, you lot! Sirius Black is innocent, so will you _please_ shut your bloody mouths about it for once?” 

The Great Hall went quiet and stared at the standing boy, whose blood had rushed up to his head as he blushed at all the sudden attention. Harry, grinning to himself, noticed that his friend somehow became even redder as Hermione smiled softly at him. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

**McGonagall is annoyed, but complies to Amycus' wishes.**

**“Where do Vanished objects go?”**

George rubbed his hands together and grinned again. “Let’s see what the Professor says!” Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes fondly at her student.

**“Into nonbeing, which is to say, everything,”**

**“Nicely phrased,”**

Agreements were heard among the Ravenclaws, but George Weasley furrowed his brows.

“Was I at least close, Professor Flitwick?” George asked. Fred had his face in his hands dramatically as if exasperated. The tiny man shook his head smiling, and said,

“Five points to Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley.” 

The Great Hall was stunned, seeing as the Weasley twins had never really won _points_ before. George cheered, and the Gryffindors followed.

**Amycus finds Alecto and the Ravenclaws around. He is very angry.**

“They sound ugly,” whispered Ginny.

“Uglier than Umbridge?” Hannah Abbott said back, quietly. They giggled together.

**He says he'll Cruciate the students for killing his sister.**

“Is ‘Cruciate’ a word, I wonder?” said Remus to no one in particular. Sirius rolled his eyes.

“What is with the use of the Unforgivables!” added Mr. Weasley.

“He’s a dramatic one, isn’t he.” Malfoy said. Some people around him sighed and waved around, as if telling him he was one to talk.

Narcissa had been quiet so far, but she laughed lightly at his son’s obliviousness to the people around him.

**“She’s only Stunned,”**

“Damn, I forgot about that,” Bill sighed.

“You hoped she’d be dead?” exclaimed Kingsley, though he silently agreed.

“Well, she was torturing children, Kingsley!” Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

**Voldemort thinks they have Potter. McGonagall is confused. Voldemort told them he might try to go to Ravenclaw tower.**

“Bad luck, Harry.” Ron shook his head.

Harry shrugged in return. “S’not a surprise.”

**“Why would Harry Potter try to get inside Ravenclaw Tower? Potter belongs in my House!”**

**Harry feels love for his Professor. She is proud of him.**

Harry, from where he was sitting, could see McGonagall’s eyes glisten slightly, and he was a bit surprised. To think of it, he hadn’t realized how important Professor McGonagall had become for him in just 5 short years, and when their eyes locked, he smiled widely. 

**“He was told he might come in here!” said Carrow. “I dunno why, do I?”**

“So, even top Death Eaters don’t know about the ‘Horcruxes’, do they?” deduced Oliver Wood.

“Yes, Mr. Wood, it seems that way,” answered Lupin, “Building off the exposition book Harry is giving us, it seems that not many people do.”

**McGonagall's eyes pass over Harry and Luna under the Cloak**

**Amycus says he'll blame the kids for calling Voldemort.**

Boos could be heard throughout the Great Hall. It seemed that the Carrows were just as unpopular now as they would’ve been in a few years’ time. 

“Pitting it on the children!” exclaimed Professor Sprout, “How pitiful!” 

“What can we expect from Death Eaters, Pomona?” replied Professor Sinistra, “They’re the lowest of the low, and these two seem to be some of the worst.” 

Most of the teachers’ eyes were dark and menacing. The students had never seen their teachers in such a mood, not that they’d never been angry, but rather than being angry _at_ them, it was that they were angry _for_ them. 

Umbridge seemed unperturbed at the loss of a few students, to no one’s surprise. 

**McGonagall calls him a coward. She says she won't allow it.**

“Yes!” “Woo!” “Well worded, Professor!” The mood lightened a bit, cheers heard around. Even some Slytherins were cheering.

“Go Minnie!” Sirius pumped his fist and grinned madly. 

“Mr. Black!”  
  


“I mean, Professor McGonagall!” 

Dumbledore smiled at his deputy headmistress. A wonderful choice he had made. 

**“Excuse me?”**

**McGonagall is disgusted to be close to Amycus.**

“That’s what he _is_ ,” Daphne Greengrass rolled her eyes. 

**And he spat in her face.**

Harry could hear nothing as students from every house were yelling angrily. 

McGonagall was shocked to see so many students standing up for her, affection filling her. 

The Heads of Houses tried to quiet the students down, to little avail. It wasn’t until Dumbledore raised his voice that the Hall quieted. 

**Harry pulled the Cloak off himself, raised his wand, and said, “You shouldn’t have done that.”**

“Ooh, angry Harry, that’s the end of the Carrow.” Fred stated firmly. 

“We should know, we’ve experienced it,” George added shuddering, “You can be right scary, you know”

Harry just shrugged. 

**Harry uses the Cruciatus curse on Amycus Carrow.**

“Harry!” Lupin chastised. 

The boy in question was in slight shock. He had never expected for himself to use an Unforgivable, but given the circumstances, it wasn’t as much of a surprise as he’d thought. 

“He deserves it,” Ron frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. 

**Description of the curse on Amycus.**

Neville shuddered, his eyes glistening slightly. Mrs. Weasley looked at him sadly, and pulled him into a one arm hug, which he, with wide eyes, returned. 

**“I see what Bellatrix meant,”**

**“you need to really mean it.”**

“Bellatrix? When would you have spoken to _her_?” Sirius spat. Neville nodded vehemently, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

**McGonagall is shocked. She is clutching her heart.**

“I quite agree!” McGonagall stopped reading to say, “But thank you, Mr. Potter.”

**Harry is called gallant. He is upset Amycus spat at McGonagall. Harry tells McGonagall Voldemort is coming.**

There were too many winces to Voldemort’s name for Harry’s liking. 

**Luna asks if they can say the name now. McGonagall is shocked to see another fugitive.**

“McGonagall in shock! Potter, you’re our new hero.” Fred and George bowed at Harry’s feet dramatically. “You too, Luna.” George winked, and Luna grinned.

**“I don’t think it makes any difference what we call him,” Harry told Luna. “He already knows where I am.”**

**Voldemort is almost at the locket's island.**

Dipping her quill in her inkpot, Hermione wrote these new details in her small notebook. _Island, stone basin._

**Harry asks McGonagall if she knows where the Diadem of Ravenclaw is .**

“Please, if anyone will find it, it’ll be Harry.” Wood laughed, “That’s my seeker, that is!” 

Harry looked down to his hands as the Gryffindors winced. 

“What, what did I say?” Oliver asked.

“Harry’s been banned, Oliver.” Alicia Spinnet replied sadly, “And Fred and George.” Furious gazes were thrown in Umbridge’s direction, and she sneered. 

“I am the High Inquisitor of this school, and as such, _I_ decide the punishments, Mr., what was it?” 

“Wood,” he spat at her, “I see why you all dislike her, now.” He shook his head and motioned for McGonagall to continue. 

**The Diadem is lost, McGonagall repeats. She thinks Harry is mad for being there.**

“Harry’s always been mad, you should know that by now, Professor!” Fred yelled. 

Him and George seemed to have taken to lightening the mood, which Harry greatly appreciated. 

**Harry wants to talk to Professor Flitwick. McGonagall uses the Imperius curse on Amycus when he stirs.**

“McGonagall is badass,” whispered Anthony Goldstein. “Mind, so’s Flitwick.”

**McGonagall binds the Carrows and asks if You-Know-Who really knows Harry is there.**

“Say the bloody name!” Harry cursed. He must’ve looked apologetic, because no one contradicted him. 

**Harry feels Voldemort's anger at not seeing the locket in the basin.**

Hermione underlined _locket_ in her book, and looked back up. She sent a thumbs up to Harry. 

**Harry is acting on Dumbledore's orders. They are running out of time.**

“I do wonder how Voldemort found out in the first place,” said Dean thoughtfully. 

**McGonagall is shocked. They will give Harry time.**

“YES! Now, we’ve better see more of what’s going on because we’ve been in Ravenclaw tower _forever_.” moaned Seamus. 

“Well, Mr. Finnigan, if we’d stop having interruptions,” said Professor McGonagall.

**“Is that possible?”**

**Teachers are good at magic. Snape has got to be out of the way.**

“The sarcasm!” Hannah Abbott chuckled. 

**McGonagall tells of the problems they'll run into.**

Professor Dumbledore frowned. The situation didn’t seem the best, and he couldn’t believe he had left the students to fend for themselves. That didn’t seem like the best plan, in hind (before?) sight. 

**Harry tells of a way to get the Students out. Death Eaters won't care about the Hog's Head.**

“Finally, Harry has a good idea!” 

“Shut it, Ron!”

Hagrid frowned, “I wonder where ey am? Ey should be helpin ye!” He seemed very upset, and Harry tapped his upper arm softly. The large man turned to Harry with tears in his eyes. 

“It’ll be okay, Hagrid. Don’t worry.” 

**McGonagall tells Harry to put his cloak on. The Heads of Houses will be alerted.**

“What a wonderful metaphor,” clapped Luna, “Humour fits well with this tone.” She smiled thoughtfully, ignoring the wondrous looks she was getting from around her. 

**She sends patronuses.**

Bill laughed loudly at the image, the Twins joining in when they realized what their older brother was laughing at. 

**Footsteps join them three. McGonagall asks who is there.**

**Snape is there.**

The students groaned, and Snape was affronted. 

**Snape looks the same, but he is wearing his cloak. Harry is furious at him.**

Some of the kids at the Slytherin table were frowning. No matter what side of the war they were on, they couldn’t imagine their Head of House, a murderer.

Harry’s eyes were closed and his fists clenched tight. He hated Snape now, yes, but Snape after _killing_ Dumbledore? He’d be a dead man. Sirius tapped his godson on the shoulder, and shook his head, calming him. He smiled weakly.

**“Where are the Carrows?” he asked quietly.**

**“Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Severus,” said Professor McGonagall.**

**Harry is ready to attack.**

“Good, Harry! Always be prepared!” Sirius said.

“CONSTANT VIGILANCE.” Mad-Eye yelled, shaking the table and spooking students all around. 

**Snape knows Harry is there. McGonagall asks how, then relents that Death Eaters communicate in their own way.**

“She’s so done with everything, that’s so funny. I mean, none of this is funny but McGonagall, gotta hand it to her, she really is adding to the humor, huh?” Lee Jordan smiled. 

**Snape asks if McGonagall is patrolling. She asks if he objects.**

“Don’t be nosy, Snape!” Ron yelled.

“That’s _Professor_ Snape, Ronald-” Hermione started but her voice died out as she looked around. 

**It is calm, Snape says. He asks for Harry Potter.**

“Boo!” “Shut up Snape!” 

Severus Snape rolled his eyes. None of these people _really_ knew, did they?

**McGonagall and Snape fights with their wands.**

**A Black Serpent attacks McGonagall, and hits a suit of armor.**

“This sounds beautiful.” Luna Lovegood’s silky voice echoed around Harry.

“ _Beautiful_?” He asked incredulously. 

“Very poetic.” She nodded towards him.

**Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout show up.**

**“No!” squealed Flitwick, raising his wand. “You’ll do no more murder at Hogwarts!”**

“Go Flitwick!” yelled George.

“YEAHHH!” Fred added, spooking some first years sitting around him.

“Slughorn?” Harry directed to no one in particular.

“He was our Potions master, Harry.” Remus replied, “Don’t know why he’d be at Hogwarts again though, he retired the year after your parents were, well, you know.”   
  


Harry nodded and appeared to be thinking it over. Hermione wrote this all in her notes. 

**Snape frees himself. McGonagall calls him a coward as he escapes.**

“This is horrible, this is.” cried Cho, “Why do we have to be reading again?” The Ravenclaws around her waved her off. This was good information for the war. 

**Luna asks what happened. The teachers are surrounding a window. Snape has jumped out.**

“ _JUMPED?_ ” Molly Weasley screamed. 

“No matter how upset this makes me at him, I don’t want him _dead_.” Hermione frowned. 

**Harry asks if this means Snape is dead. He is not.**

“Oh.” Harry sat down. This story was bringing out the worst feelings in him.

**Slughorn catches up. McGonagall says the headmaster is on leave.**

“Who in their right mind would make _Snivellus_ headmaster?” Sirius groaned.

“Well, _obviously_ it wasn’t Dumbledore, was it Black?” Snape spat, regretting it moments later when horrible glares were sent his way. 

**Voldemort is leaving the basin. Harry tells the teachers this.**

**“Professor, we’ve got to barricade the school, he’s coming now!”**

**Voldemort is coming. McGonagall tells the professors to protect the school.**

“Thank you, Professors.” Hermione called out, “We would know nothing without you!” Murmurs of agreement could be heard throughout the hall, and the Professors smiled at their students. 

**They cannot completely stop Voldemort. They can however, hold him up, Sprout explains.**

**Students must be evacuated. Of Age students will have a choice. McGonagall explains their plan to Sprout.**

“NO!” Molly called out, “They’re still children! We cannot expect them to risk their lives?” 

“We also cannot stop them, dear,” Arthur shook his head sadly, “They are of age, and when it comes to the law, it is of their own free will to make their choices.” 

Mrs Weasley’s eyes were wet with tears.

“All my babies, all my boys. They’d all be of age, Arthur, and they’d all be there, I just know it.”

**Sprout thinks of ways to help with her plants. She will meet McGonagall with her house for protection.**

Neville nodded in agreement. He was making lists of plants that could help in his head as well, before realizing that this was not happening at this moment and shaking himself out of his thoughts. 

**Flitwick does a spell. He will protect Hogwarts from where he is.**

“You’ve got to-”

“-teach us that one, Professor!” 

Fred and George grinned at their little professor, who shook his head and said, “Oh, boys, I have. You’ve just not been paying attention.”

  
  
They sighed dramatically. 

**Harry asks Flitwick if he's ever seen the Diadem of Ravenclaw. He says it's been lost for centuries as he protects the castle with spells.**

“Not helpful!” Dean sighed. 

**What is the Horcrux if not the Diadem.**

“That’s what I’m wondering.” said Hermione, tapping her chin with her finger. 

**McGonagall tells Flitwick she will meet him outside the Great Hall.**

**Slughorn says it may be better to appeal to Voldemort.**

“Is he serious?” Ginny hmphed. 

“He’s a Slytherin, Slughorn,” Sirius said thoughtfully, “They think of the best way to save themselves.”

“Cunning, Mr. Black. Ambition. That is what Slytherins are supposed to value.” Dumbledore smiled, “Being a Slytherin does not make one evil.”

Harry frowned. These were not things he’d gotten the impression of with his interactions with Slytherins, but he supposed that not all of them could be bad. 

**McGonagall tells Slughorn that Slyterins must decide their loyalties. They duel to kill.**

The mood was somber. Hearing a Professor talk so openly about killing, it just didn’t feel right. 

**Slughorn is shocked. Minerva tells him to wake his students.**

**McGonagall starts a spell, but is interrupted by Filch.**

“Boo! Filch!” Fred and George called. Mrs. Weasley slapped her sons and told them to be quiet. 

**Filch is upset that students are out of bed. McGonagall tells him to get Peeves, which shocks him.**

**“And now — Piertotum Locomotor!” cried Professor McGonagall.**

“Oh, I love that spell!” Professor Sprout smiled. 

Some of the teachers nodded in agreement.

**The statues and suits of armor jump down. McGonagall tells them that Hogwarts is threatened.**

“They can do that?” Angelina asked incredulously.

“That’s bloody cool!” yelled Colin.

**Moving statue move to the front to protect Hogwarts.**

**McGonagall tells Harry to leave while Students start congregating to be evacuated in their pajamas and robes.**

“Bet that looked funny.” Sirius whispered. 

**“That was Potter!”**

**“** ** _Harry_** **_Potter_** **!”**

**“It was him, I swear, I just saw him!”**

“I can see him too!” Fred grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes.

**Harry and Luna reach the RoR entrance.**

**“Wh — ?”**

**More people are there, namely Kingsley, Lupin, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Bill and Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.**

“Bill _and_ Fleur, huh?” Charlie raised his eyebrows at his older brother, who just slapped him on the shoulder and told him to _shush_. 

“I see why I’m here now, I suppose.” Wood looked over at Harry and gave him a thumbs up. 

**Lupin asks Harry what's going on. Harry is wondering when all these people got here, but explains the situation.**

“Why is this giving me a bad feeling…” Ron frowned.

“I agree,” Harry shook his head, “Too many people here.”

**"What’s going on?”**

**"We're fighting."**

“Yes, we are!” A Hufflepuff Harry didn’t recognize yelled.

**A mixed group of people roars, then goes into the main Castle.**

“We’ll always be here to support you, Harry.” Alicia Spinnet smiled widely. Harry felt tears in his eyes as his original Quidditch team nodded in agreement. 

**Luna leaves with Dean. The Weasleys and Fleur are surrounding Ginny.**

“Oh, no,” Ginny put her head in her hands. 

“You’d be too young, Ginny.” Arthur chastised. She rolled her eyes, but got closer to her mother. 

**Ginny is underage, she can't fight. She is upset. She's in Dumbledore's army. Mrs. Weasley calls it a teenager's gang.**

“That’s just going to make it worse.” Fred groaned at himself. 

**Ginny is 16. Fred and George shouldn't have brought her. Bill agrees.**

“You guys know you never could’ve stopped me, right?” Ginny crossed her arms, and her older brothers stared her down.

**Ginny doesn't want to go. Her entire family is there.**

**She relents and says she'll leave.**

**Someone comes out of the hole. They are asking if they're too late. They have horned rimmed glasses.**

“That’s got to be Percy?” Hermione whispered to Harry, who nodded smally. 

**Percy is fearful. He ran into all his family. It is silent. Fleur asks Lupin about Teddy.**

“Teddy? Who-” Lupin looked astonished.

**Lupin is confused. He stutters, and says that Teddy is with Tonks and her mother.**

“ _Tonks_? Wait just a minute-” Lupin seemed to not know what to say, and Tonks wasn’t much better. Sirius looked over at his cousin, at his friend, then back at his cousin, before bursting out laughing.

“I guess I’d be getting another nephew!” Sirius slapped his hand on his thigh, and Lupin looked at him murderously. The interaction seemed to break the ice around the Hall, though the Weasleys were still looking a bit grim. Harry smiled slightly. 

**Percy and the other Weasleys were still staring at one another, frozen.**

The same seemed to be repeating itself in the Hall. It was quiet as McGonagall had stopped reading, and no one quite knew what to say. 

**Lupin shows a picture of Teddy. He has blue hair and is tiny.**

“Oh, he sounds adorable, Professor!” Hermione smiled slyly. Remus laughed awkwardly. 

Harry and Sirius laughed loudly at Hermione’s lack of tact, a trait she seemed to have picked up from her summers with the Weasleys and Harry, especially. 

**“I was a fool!”**

**“Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron,” said Fred.**

“Good show!” Fred yelled. He marched up to the High Table beside the Minister, and pulled his older brother down. Slapping him on the back, he ignored the looks as he pulled him along.

“You return these sentiments now, do you brother?” 

Percy nodded tearfully, and to the astonishment of everyone, Fred smiled, and pulled his brother into a big hug. This broke the ice, and the Weasley’s all got up to hug Percy as well. 

McGonagall wiped her eyes, and cleared her throat to signal she would be continuing. 

**Percy accepts this description. Fred nods.**

“I am.” Percy nodded rapidly. Mr. Weasley just shook his head, and sat his son next to his mother, who didn’t seem to want to let him go. 

**Mr. Weasley hugs Percy.**

**“What made you see sense, Perce?” inquired George.**

**Percy explains why he turned from the Ministry.**

“That sounds horrible.” Minister Fudge frowned. He’d almost let Voldemort get the better of him, no longer. 

**George imitates Percy.**

“Of course you’d joke!” Mrs. Weasley sighed and slapped her son on his shoulder. He grinned. 

**Percy asks Fleur if she's his sister in law.**

“So, Bill, about Fleur-” Fred started.

“Not. another. word, Frederick.” 

“Oh, we’re pulling out the long names, are we?” George laughed. 

Bill was red all over. 

**Ginny is trying to get away. Lupin gives a plan.**

Ginny sighed. “I’d never accept that, you know?” 

**“I —”**

**Ginny will stay in the Room.**

“Dad never gets mad,” Ron looked solemn. 

**Harry wonders where Ron and Hermione are. Mr. Weasley says they already left.**

“Where are you, Granger?” Malfoy called out.

Cocking her head, Hermione replied, “Well I wouldn’t know, would I, Malfoy?”

**"They didn't pass me."**

**Ginny tells Harry they went to the Bathroom**

**“A bathroom?”**

Hermione’s eyes widened and her quill scratched across the page even faster. This had to be the Chamber of Secrets.

**Harry checks the bathroom in the RoR.**

**“You’re sure they said bath — ?”**

**Harry sees Voldemort. He is holding Nagini. His scar burns.**

“Okay, that’s a very dark ending.” sighed Ron, “It’s only going to get worse, isn’t it?”

The mood was somber in the Great Hall. Even the Slytherins seemed spooked, which surprised many. 

Professor McGonagall closed the book. Looking up was a terrible affair, many of the student body seemed frightened. Minerva thought it was high time for Dumbledore to address some things in the story, but she had no idea where to begin.

Another one of those Howler notes fell into Harry’s plate. He’d given up on eating long ago, and sighed as he opened it, almost falling out of his chair when he heard….

POTTER! 

The students looked around, shocked. They could not believe the voice they just heard, but well, a lot of unbelievable things were seeming more and more believable by the minute. 

_No, Malfoy, don’t- Oh well, you’ve all heard him, haven’t you._ Hermione Granger, the elder, sighed. _You bloody idiot._

**C’mon, Hermione, Malfoy’s always been stupid.** Ron the younger grinned at his older self. 

Oy!

**_You all, just ignore the bickering for a second. How’d you like the chapter? I’m sure you’d love some explanation, that’s no good until the end of the book. We’ve got to make sure you understand all this before we can change anything, you see._ **

**_We don’t really know how you could communicate back to us yet. We can hear you all though, just so you know. So if you’d like to ask anything, just ask it aloud and in our next note we’ll try to answer you. I trust your Hermione is writing everything down._ **

Younger Hermione nodded to no one in particular. 

**_Good, you’ll need that._ **

_How about this, younger me can read this next chapter? What do you say, Hermione. Merlin, that’s odd._

**Anyways, if you all need anything, you just need to ask. Sorry about your plate, by the way Tiny Harry. Just brush the ash off. If any of you lot are feeling hungry, just ask for something and the bubble will give it. Mind, we are the ones sending it, so it’s not breaking any laws, Professor McGonagall.**

_Well, yes. That’ll conclude this note._

_i hope you all like the cover art i did, by the way!_ Dean Thomas’ voice echoed. 

Harry was contemplative. Why would Malfoy be with him and his friends right now? He really could not see that scenario in any circumstance, but he supposed that _something_ must have happened.

Similar thoughts were echoing in Draco Malfoy’s mind. 

The rest of the Hall wasn’t far behind. Pansy Parkinson hmphed and turned away from Draco, upset that he would ever be in league with _Potter_ , of all people. 

  
Professor McGonagall floated the book down to Hermione. The young girl cleared her throat, and thus began the reading of the next chapter; **Chapter 31: THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not quite sure about this chapter... it wasn't my favorite to be honest. let me know your thoughts though! sorry this took me so long though, i've been feeling worse for wear because i have covid. i'll try to finish this story in the next few weeks!!

**Author's Note:**

> did y'all like? comment, give kudos, bookmark, and follow for more! thanks for reading!


End file.
